pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jiao-Long
Jiao-Long (jap. チャオロン Chaoron) ist ein Hanyou/Hakuma, ein Halbdämon, der als wandernder Kriegermönch durch die Jade-Lande zieht. Mit dem dämonischen Makel der Verderbnis geboren, ist Er für jedermann als Abkömmling der gefürchteten Oni erkennbar und damit keinem Clan und keiner politischen Macht innerhalb der Jade-Lande zugehörig. Sein Leben lang allein und sich seiner finsteren Abstammung mehr als deutlich bewusst, zog Jiao-Long über viele Jahre durch die Welt. Seine einzigen Verbündeten waren dabei stets die Geister der spirituellen Welt, deren Unterstützung und Anleitung Er ersuchte. Über die Jahre lernte Er so viele wertvolle Lektionen und erwarb umfangreiches Wissen in den Kampfkünsten sowie auch der Kontrolle über die fünf Elemente, welche die Welt im Gleichgewicht halten. Jiao-Long verachtet, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Hanyou, seine dämonische Seite vollständig und fühlt sich mehr zu seiner Menschlichkeit hingezogen. Das Ziel seiner Reisen stellt demnach die Möglichkeit dar, sich vollständig vom Makel der Oni zu befreien, deren finsteren Einflüsterungen endgültig zu entkommen und das einfache Leben eines Menschen zu führen, der innerhalb der Gesellschaft akzeptiert wird. In der Ersten Staffel trifft Jiao-Long in einem lange zerstörten Dorf des Wolfs Clans, in welchem Er für die Geister der Toten beten wollte, auf die Gruppe um Kenji Tezuka, Nuan Eboshi, Thetsu und Kinlek. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten raufen sich der Hanyou und die Reisenden zusammen und dank Thetsu's Offenheit fasst Jiao-Long genug Vertrauen, sich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen, als Er zu glauben beginnt, dass deren Begegnung Schicksal gewesen ist. Da Er den Weg zum Frostklauengipfel kennt, soll Er die Gruppe auf dem Pass durch die Berge dorthin führen. Dieser Plan wird jedoch nie umgesetzt, denn als Jiao-Long und seine Begleiter versuchen, über die Schlangenpfade durch die jenseitige Welt nach Mitorei zu reisen, wird Er im Kampf von einem Wurm-Yokai erschlagen und seine Seele in die Tiefen von Jigoku hinabgezogen. Seitdem wandert Er rastlos dort umher und kann der Verdammnis und den Fängen der Oni nicht mehr entkommen. Jiao-Long ist zum Teil ein Oni und damit ein indirekter Angehöriger von Jigoku, obgleich Er diese Verbindung und Zugehörigkeit aus tiefster Seele verachtet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Jiao-Long wurde zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt als Kind eines Oni und eines Menschen geboren und trug damit von Geburt an den Makel der Verderbnis in sich. Während seiner Kindheit und Jugend erlebte Er die Ablehnung und den Hass der Menschen, sodass Er deren Gesellschaft niemals zugehörig sein konnte. Zugleich hörte Er von klein auf den Ruf des Jigoku und der Schattenlande, sich dorthin zu begeben und sich den Reihen der Oni anzuschließen. Trotz all der Ablehnung, welche die Menschen Ihm entgegen brachten, entschied sich Jiao-Long jedoch stets dagegen und gab dem Drang, diesem Ruf zu folgen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt nach. So entschied Er sich letztlich bewusst für ein Leben in Einsamkeit, da er keiner Seite zugehörig war. Der reisende Kriegermönch Zu einem nicht bekannten Zeitpunkt traf Jiao-Long für sich die Entscheidung, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, sich vom Einfluss der Verderbnis und der Oni zu befreien und so zu einem vollständigen Menschen werden zu können, da Er befürchtete, dass Er dem verderblichen Einfluss des Jigoku nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit widerstehen könnte. Er begab sich auf die Reise, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie Er sein Ziel erreichen könnte. Einen ersten Zwischenschritt fand Er, als Er die Stimmen der Geister der natürlichen Welt zu hören begann und später bewusst mit Diesen in Kontakt trat. Während seiner Reisen und von den Geistern angeleitet, erlernte Er die Kampfkünste des Martial Arts und gelangte außerdem in Einklang mit den fünf Elementen, welche die Welt im Gleichgewicht halten. Er lernte, die Mächte der Elemente selbst zu manipulieren und wurde sich zeitgleich bewusst, dass das empfindliche Gleichgewicht der Welt um jeden Preis geschützt werden musste. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt seiner Reise bereiste Jiao-Long jenes Gebirge, auf welchem sich der Frostklauengipfel befindet und erlangte so Kenntnisse über diesen gefährlichen Pfad. Seine Reisen führten Ihn schließlich in die Lande des Pegasus Clans, wo Er an einem zerstörten Dorf des Wolf Clans vorbeikam. Er spürte, dass die Geister der Toten hier seit langer Zeit umherwandern und keinen Frieden finden und beschloss, sich in die Ruinen des hiesigen Tempels zu begeben und dort zu meditieren, um in Kontakt mit den Geistern zu treten und diese vielleicht auf dem Weg zum ewigen Frieden anleiten zu können. Journey to the East |-|Staffel I= |-|Vermächtnis= Persönlichkeit Jiao-Long ist eine ruhige und gemäßigte Persönlichkeit, was in starkem Kontrast zu seiner ansonsten monströsen Erscheinungsform steht. Würde man in Ihm einen wilden und unbesonnenen Krieger vermuten, der seine massige Erscheinung und seine übernatürliche Körperkraft in den Kampf wirft, ist Er in Wahrheit das genaue Gegenteil. Er ist überaus beherrscht, diszipliniert und zeigt nur äußerst selten etwaige Gefühlsregungen, auch dann nicht, wenn Er einem Feind gegenüber steht oder Beleidigungen und Spott ausgesetzt ist. Tatsächlich hat Jiao-Long über die Jahre gelernt, seine Emotionen zu beherrschen, was essentieller Bestandteil seines steten Kampfes gegen die Versuchungen und Einflüsterungen des Jigoku ist. Würde Er wanken oder seinen Gefühlen frei nachgeben, wäre die Gefahr groß, dass Er den Verlockungen erliegen und sich selbst verlieren würde. Mit dieser allgegenwärtigen Gefahr vor Augen hat der Hanyou gelernt, sich selbst aufs Äußerste zu disziplinieren. Im Kampf treibt sich die Disziplin von Jiao-Long dann auf die Spitze, wenn Er absoluten Fokus auf die Auseinandersetzung legt und zu einem grimmigen und nahezu unmöglich zu durchschauenden Gegner wird. Er kann sich völlig auf die gegenwärtige Situation einlassen und alles Andere ausblenden, was Ihn zu einem überaus gefährlichen Feind macht, der nur schwer überrascht oder getäuscht werden kann. In diesen Momenten empfindet Er auch keine Furcht oder Zweifel mehr und konzentriert sich einzig darauf, die Auseinandersetzung zu gewinnen. Seine ruhige und in sich gekehrte Art sorgt jedoch oftmals auch dafür, dass Jiao-Long distanziert und unnahbar auf Andere erscheint, womit Er sich ebenfalls nur wenige Freunde macht und nicht selten Skepsis in seinem Gegenüber erzeugt. So provozierte seine verschlossene Art gegenüber Kenji den Gedanken, es mit einem Feind zu tun zu haben, was beinahe zur Eskalation geführt hätte. Dies ist Ihm selbst jedoch oft nicht wirklich bewusst, da Er, bedingt durch seine eigene Verschlossenheit, auch nicht gut darin ist, Emotionen in Anderen zu deuten und Situationen oftmals falsch einschätzt, wenn es um Gefühle geht. Nicht zuletzt spricht Er gegenüber Fremden nur wenig, denn so hofft Er, dass Diese sich durch ihre Reaktionen verraten und Er so leichter Einschätzungen treffen kann. Dennoch ist auch Jiao-Long keine völlig emotionslose Kreatur, sondern unterdrückt seine Gefühle lediglich die meiste Zeit. So zeigte Er durchaus eine gewisse Furcht gegenüber dem Betreten der Schlangenpfade, da Er genau wusste, was Ihn dort erwarten würde und hatte auch großen Respekt vor den Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Schatten-Yokai und dem Wurm-Yokai. Auch Loyalität scheint Ihm generell sehr wichtig zu sein, da Er bereit war, für seine neuen Kameraden bis zum Äußersten zu kämpfen. Stolz und Ehre dagegen spielen für Jiao-Long lediglich eine untergeordnete Rolle, da Er ohnehin niemals darauf hoffen konnte, diese zu erlangen. Jiao-Long glaubt überdies stark an Schicksal und ist fest davon überzeugt, dass jedes Lebewesen eine festgelegte Bürde zu tragen hat und einem bestimmten Pfad folgt. Nach seiner Ansicht geschehen Dinge niemals zufällig. So war Er, nach der Begegnung mit Thetsu, Kenji und den Anderen davon überzeugt, dass deren Begegnung durch eine höhere Macht vorherbestimmt war, weswegen Er letztlich auch dazu bereit war, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Jiao-Long ist verschlossen, stoisch und in sich gekehrt, zugleich aber auch loyal, respektvoll und überaus höflich. Sein Element ist bis dato unbekannt und noch nicht enthüllt worden. Erscheinung Jiao-Long ist eine massige und hünenhafte Erscheinung mit einem äußerst muskulösen Körperbau und dunkelbrauner Hautfarbe. Seine Haare und der kurzgeschnittene Kinnbart, welchen Er trägt, besitzen die gleiche bräunliche Färbung, weswegen oftmals der erste Eindruck entsteht, dass Jiao-Long überhaupt keine Haare besitzt und dies erst bei genauerem Hinsehen auffällt. Zwei gewundene und nach außen gebogene Hörner ragen aus seinem Kopf hervor als eindeutiges Zeichen seiner dämonischen Abstammung. Auch besitzt Er spitz zulaufende Ohren, die zu seiner generellen animalischen Gestalt beitragen. Seine blauen Augen wirken fehl am Platz in seiner ansonsten finsteren Erscheinung und besitzen, bedingt durch den starken Kontrast, eine gewisse Helligkeit, die deutlich hervorsticht. Er trägt zumeist einfache Gewänder in Form einer bunt gefärbten Toga, die Er von seiner linken Schulter ausgehend an seinem Körper trägt, wobei seine rechte Körperhälfte unbedeckt bleibt. Ein Stoffgürtel und farblich passende Hosen runden seine Erscheinung ab und sorgen dafür, dass Er über größtmögliche Bewegungsfreiheit im Kampf verfügt. An den Füßen trägt Er einfache, aber bequeme Getas. Auf Rüstungen jeglicher Art verzichtet Jiao-Long komplett, da Ihn dies nur in seinem Kampfstil behindern würde, der viel auf schnelle und intensive Bewegungen setzt. Dafür trägt Er, neben seiner überraschend bunten Kleidung, diverse farbenfrohe Perlenketten um seinen wuchtigen Hals. Seine bevorzugte Waffe, ein speziell angefertigter und mit Eisen gehärteter Kampfstab, wird von Jiao-Long zumeist auf dem Rücken getragen, wenn Er diesen gerade nicht benötigt. Im Kampf kann Er die Waffe im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ziehen und meisterlich einsetzen. Dass sein Stab eine übergroße Länge besitzt und weit größer ist als der durchschnittliche Bo-Stab, stört Ihn dabei nicht weiter, da Er aufgrund seiner wuchtigen und großen Erscheinung keine Probleme mit dem Transport seiner Waffe hat. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Als reisender Kriegermönch mit einer starken inneren Verbundenheit zur natürlichen und spirituellen Welt verfügt Jiao-Long über eine ausgeprägte Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung. So hat Er nicht nur gelernt, sich absolut auf seine Umgebung zu fokussieren und jegliche Ablenkungen in einer Auseinandersetzung vollkommen auszublenden, einschließlich eigener Verletzungen und Einschränkungen, sondern kann auch auf seine innere Geisteskraft, das "''Ki" zugreifen, um die Macht der fünf Elemente selbst zu manipulieren und einzusetzen. Gepaart mit seinem übernatürlichen und wuchtigen Körper wird der besonnene Jiao-Long selbst zu einer gefährlichen Waffe. Eigenschaften Jiao-Long besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines Hakuma der Jade-Lande. * Jigoku-Abstammung: Als Halbdämon fließt in Jiao-Long, zumindest teilweise, das Blut der fürchterlichen Oni, was Ihm, trotz aller damit verbundenen sozialen Nachteile, auch diverse Vorzüge gegenüber Menschen verleiht. So besitzt Er eine ausgeprägte Sehkraft im Dunklen und wird davon nicht eingeschränkt. Ebenso übersteigt seine körperliche Robustheit und Ausdauer die der meisten Menschen bei weitem. Ferner besitzt Er von Geburt an geringe magische Fähigkeiten, welche Er nutzen kann, auch wenn Er diese nie weiter ausgebaut hat. So ist Er in der Lage, unnatürliche Dunkelheit heraufzubeschwören, die Stimmen des Jigoku in den Köpfen seiner Feinde flüstern zu lassen oder den Griff des Todes gegen Feinde einzusetzen, um diesen mit nekromantischer Energie zu schaden. * Verderbnis Widerstand: Jiao-Long ist widerstandsfähiger gegen die schädlichen Auswirkungen der Verderbnis, welche in den Schattenlanden herrscht, da diese bereits Teil seines Körpers ist. So kann Er sich an verderbten Orten bewegen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, allzu schnell von der Verderbnis verzehrt zu werden. Dies gilt zwar nicht uneingeschränkt, doch kann Er in der Fäulnis der Dämonen wesentlich länger überleben als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch es könnte. Fähigkeiten * Kampffokus: Jahrelanges Training hat es Jiao-Long ermöglicht, jegliche Ablenkungen im Kampf auszublenden und sich ganz auf seine gegenwärtige Situation zu konzentrieren. Wenn Er seinen Geist sammelt und sich nur noch auf seinen Gegner konzentriert, ist es Ihm möglich, gewaltige körperliche Kräfte freizusetzen. So kann Er seine Körperkraft in diesem Zustand wesentlich gezielter einsetzen, was Ihm erlaubt, noch größere Kraftakte durchzuführen, als es normalerweise möglich wäre. Zugleich werden seine Schläge und Attacken verheerender für alle Gegner. Und nicht zuletzt kann Er sogar Schmerz bis zu einem gewissen Grad ignorieren und wird selbst von Verwundungen nicht mehr so sehr abgelenkt, dass es Ihn einschränken würde. * Kriegermönch-Training: Obgleich nicht bekannt ist, in welcher Kampfschule Er ausgebildet wurde oder ob Er schlicht einen reisenden Meister hatte, steht außer Zweifel, dass Jiao-Long eine Ausbildung in den Kampfkünsten genossen hat. Er zeigt im Kampf viele Eigenheiten jahrelangen und ausgiebigen Trainings. So ist es Ihm möglich, sich auch ohne schwere Rüstungen perfekt zu verteidigen, indem Er Angriffen entgehen und meisterlich ausweichen kann. Seine Meisterschaft mit dem Kampfstab ist ebenso unerreicht, den Er in der Schlacht blitzschnell schwingen und wirbeln kann, um unvorhersehbare Angriffe auf seine Gegner niederhageln zu lassen. Jiao-Long besitzt außerdem einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gefahr und ist sich seiner Umgebung allzeit bewusst, sodass Er blitzschnell reagieren kann, wenn Ihm potenziell Gefährdungen drohen. Darüber hinaus weiß Jiao-Long einzuschätzen, wann Er angreifen oder sich bedeckt halten sollte und wann Er ohne jede Deckung in den Kampf stürmen kann. * Ki-Manipulation: Seine starke Verbindung mit der natürlichen und spirituellen Welt ermöglicht es Jiao-Long, auch seine Geisteskraft im Kampf für sich zu nutzen und nicht nur körperlich zu kämpfen. So ist Er befähigt, das sogenannte "Ki" zu nutzen, um auf die fünf Elemente selbst zuzugreifen und diese zu manipulieren, sodass Er elementare Effekte hervorrufen kann. * Pfad der fünf Winde: Jiao-Long ist eng mit der spirituellen Welt verwurzelt und hat so gelernt, die Macht der fünf Elemente (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Holz und Metall) für sich zu nutzen. Indem Er seine geistigen Kräfte einsetzt, kann Er eine Vielzahl von elementaren Effekten hervorrufen, die für den ungeübten Blick wie die Nutzung arkaner Magie aussehen. Tatsächlich jedoch manipuliert Er lediglich die natürliche Welt selbst und setzt deren bereits vorhandene Kräfte zu seinem unmittelbaren Vorteil ein. So kann Er durch tiefes Ein- und wieder Ausatmen Feuer spucken oder seinem Körper die unnachgiebigen Attribute der Erde verleihen, sodass Er zu einem wahren Bollwerk wird, das jedem Angriff standhalten kann. Er hat auch die Fähigkeit gezeigt, Wasser zu manipulieren und aktiv in Bewegung zu versetzen, sodass Er damit sogar Boote einen Fluss hinauf treiben lassen konnte. Schwächen Jiao-Long besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Hakuma der Jade-Lande. Die größte Schwäche des Kriegermönchs liegt in seiner Abstammung von den schrecklichen Oni. Er besitzt eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit Jigoku, die Er nicht ablegen oder verleugnen kann und hört beständig das Flüstern der Dämonen, die Ihn rufen. Ein großer Teil seines Lebens dreht sich daher einzig darum, zu versuchen, diese Verbindung zu beenden und endlich frei zu sein. Darüber hinaus ist seine Erscheinung durch seine Abstammung gezeichnet, was Ihn zu einem Paria und Aussätzigen in der Gesellschaft der Jade-Lande macht. * Dämonische Erscheinung: Jiao-Long trägt die untrüglichen Zeichen der dämonischen Abstammung in seiner Erscheinung und ist damit weithin für alle als Halbdämon erkennbar. In der Gesellschaft wird Ihm daher nur Misstrauen und Verachtung entgegen gebracht und viele Bürger fürchten Ihn entweder oder haben anderweitige Vorurteile Ihm gegenüber. Jiao-Long hat zwar über die vielen Jahre gelernt, diese Anfeindungen stoisch zu ertragen, doch sehnt Er sich innerlich danach, eines Tages doch Teil der Gesellschaft werden zu können. * Sozialer Stand: Bedingt durch seine Erscheinung und seinen Status als Halbdämon ist Jiao-Long automatisch in der untersten gesellschaftlichen Schicht verwurzelt. Adlige und höhergestellte Personen würdigen Ihn keines Blickes und halten sich im Regelfall nicht einmal in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe auf. Manchmal hindern Ihn sogar die einfachen Stadtbewohner daran, Ihre Siedlungen zu betreten. So ist es Ihm an vielen Orten, gerade in kleineren Dörfern, oftmals nicht möglich, sich frei und ungesehen zu bewegen oder mit den Bürgern zu interagieren. * Einflüsterungen des Jigoku: Seine Verbundenheit mit Jigoku ist so stark ausgeprägt, dass Jiao-Long beständig das Flüstern der Dämonen und der Unterwelt in seinem Kopf hört, welche Ihn rufen, damit Er in die Schattenlande reist und sich Ihnen anschließt. In seinem Bestreben, als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu leben, verweigert Jiao-Long diesen Drang beharrlich und widersteht den Einflüsterungen der Unterwelt mit aller Macht, die Ihn dazu treiben wollen, seiner finsteren und dämonischen Seite nachzugeben. Dennoch weiß Er, dass Er vielleicht nicht sein ganzes Leben die Stärke haben wird, zu widerstehen und ist deshalb auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, sich endgültig von seiner Verbundenheit mit der Unterwelt zu lösen. Beziehungen Bislang sind keine Personen oder Charaktere bekannt, die in einer besonderen Verbindung zu Jiao-Long stehen. Trivia * Jiao-Long's Name ist eigentlich chinesischen Ursprungs und steht damit in Kontrast zu dem der meisten Bewohner der Jade-Lande, die generell eher japanische Namen tragen. * Als Hakuma sollte Jiao-Long eigentlich den Zusatz "Supon" tragen, was eine ehrlose Spiegelung der dämonischen Abstammung und Zugehörigkeit zu Jigoku darstellen soll. Da Jiao-Long diesen Zusatz jedoch nicht führt und sein Name überdies fremdartig verglichen anderen Bewohnern der Jade-Lande steht, besteht der Verdacht, dass Er nicht direkt aus den Jade-Landen kommt, sondern von abseits davon stammen könnte. * Bei seinem ersten Erscheinen gingen die Spieler fälschlich davon aus, dass Jiao-Long zur Klasse des Mönchs gehört und der Spezialisierung dieser Klasse folgt, die ebenfalls Wert auf die Manipulation der Elemente legt, den "Weg der vier Elemente". Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Spezialisierung des "Pfads der fünf Winde" für die Klasse des Barbaren schlicht noch nicht bekannt. * Jiao-Long's genaues Alter ist bis dato nicht bekannt. Da Er jedoch über umfangreiches Wissen in vielen Bereichen verfügt und teilweise auch bereits weit gereist zu sein scheint, liegt nahe, dass Er bereits nicht mehr allzu jung ist und schon viel erlebt hat. * Obgleich Jiao-Long aus spieltechnischer Sicht zur Klasse des "Barbaren" gehört, wird Er innerhalb der Handlung niemals als solcher bezeichnet. Stattdessen wird Er stets als Krieger- oder Wandermönch tituliert, wenn es um die Definition seines Kampfstils und seiner Fähigkeiten geht. Kategorie:Protagonisten